Who Are You?
by a-jamais
Summary: Draco and his friends go to a strip club. He meets one stripper that he likes a lot. But what happens when he realises the stripper is Harry Potter. RAPE, MPREG, MM


**Disclaimer:** None of this Harry Potter belongs to me; it belongs to JK Rowling

**Author:** a_jamais

**Title:** Who are you?

**Summary:** Draco and his friends go to a strip club. He meets one stripper that he likes a lot. But what happens when he realises the stripper is Harry Potter

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, maybe more

***************************************************************

**CHAPTER 1: Meeting Him**

Draco sighed as his friends begged him. 

"Come on, Draco, it will be fun, plus we all know you're gay" said Blaise

"and the guy strippers there will treat you like a god" continued Theodore. Draco gave in and nodded. 

"Alright guys, lets go"

That was an hour ago and now Draco was waiting for his friends in the Common Room for them. People looked at him curiously as they walked past. Who wouldn't? He was dressed in tight black pants and a good shirt. He glared at them, making them keep walking. He turned when he saw his two friends walk down the stairs.

"let's go" Blaise whispered, pulling out his invisibility cloak. They nodded and all got under it, walking out the portrait and down the corridor.

********

Draco grinned as they reached the strip club. He looked up at the sign. It read 'Rooster Cocks'. He laughed with his friends and walked in bar. He stopped when he saw a whole lot of male strippers, slowly stripping their clothes for one person in particular. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a male dressed in black leather pants and a tight t-shirt. He grinned seductively.

"good evening, gorgeous" he said, while licking his lips. Draco could see the male had lip gloss on, he was taller then Draco and had dirty blonde hair. Draco shook his head, this guy was not his type.

"good evening, goodbye" Draco responded, moving further into the crowd. He stopped, he realised his friends were gone; they already had their strippers they wanted. He sighed and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw an interesting looking male. Draco moved closer and stopped when the boy turned around. Draco gasped, this boy was beautiful. He was shorter then Draco, was the first thing Draco noticed, he had black messy hair and shining green eyes. He had make up on, this included eyeliner and lip-gloss, making his lips looks shiny and wet. He had a famine face to him.

"Hello" the boy smiled shyly. Draco noticed he had a blush on his face, he raised an eyebrow, it seemed this boy was innocent. Draco grinned.

"Good evening, beautiful," Draco responded, smirking. The boy became more flushed.

"I…I'm Har…Hayden" He said nerveously, he stopped a minute, remembering who he was supposed to be. He moved his hand up to Draco's chest and slowly traced invisible patterns on his chest. Draco noticed that Hayden had black nailpolish on his nails.

"The name is Draco Malfoy" Draco responded, he was about to say something else when Blaise came over. 

"Wow man, these strippers are hot" slurred Blaise a bit. Draco nodded and turned back to say something to the stripper, but stopped when he realised he was gone. Draco growled angrily and turned to Blaise with an evil eye.

"Let's go" Draco spat.

"But we just got here" Blaise protested, but stopped when Draco gave him a warning look. Blaise nodded and went to go get Theodore. Draco turned the way he guessed 'Hayden' went.

"We'll meet again," he promised, knowing the boy was around somewhere and turned to leave.

***********************

In the shadows 'Hayden' or really known as Harry Potter sighed as he watched Draco walk away.

"I can't associate with you Malfoy" he whispered regretfully. He turned and walked over to another male the seduce. It was after all his job.

_________________________________________

AN: well there you have it, first chapter. Sorry if it was stupid. Anyway, you'll find out why Harry is a stripper in the next couple of chapters. And more Harry/Draco love! Please Review!


End file.
